The Snow: A 24 Tribute, 24 Author Collaboration
by omgmockingjay
Summary: Twenty-four tributes. One arena. One winner. And only one rule - kill or be killed. Who will survive in this ultimate battle for victory in the Hunger Games?
1. District 1 - The Reaping

_There's a fire, starting in my heart._

 _Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark._

 _Finally I see you crystal clear._

 _Go ahead and sell me out, and I'll lay your ship bare._

 **Gracelynn Love, 17;**  
 **District 1 Female (Cayylubb)  
**

It's a cold morning here in District 1. No sign of the sun and it's also reapings today. Today is the day my cousin goes into the Hunger Games. I've been dreading this day for a long time.

Growing up I had a friend named Onyx. We were as close as we could be. We were always over at each other's houses, and we would always play fun little games together. He was my best friend. When we turned 12 we started at the academy, and we realized that Onyx was really freaking good at Hunger Games stuff. It started a desire for him to volunteer.

I supported it. In 6 years a lot can happen, and I was already seeing my little boy best friend turn into a man.

Then it happened, one night a bunch of guys snuck a few weapons out of the academy. They were 12 and stupid, and had no idea what the hell they were doing. Onyx and another boy was killed that night. My best friend was killed at 12 years old over something so stupid like the Hunger Games.

After Onyx died I didn't know where to turn to, or where to go. My cousin Reese and I became super close. He slowly made the pain of losing someone so close to me disappear, and I slowly began relying on him more and more. We are inseparable now.

We have a tradition. Every year we go and we lay a rose on Onyx's grave. He wanted nothing more than to volunteer, so I thought it was fitting to honor him every reaping like that. Reese came with me the first year after he died, because it was too hard. After that every year he just shows up. It's an unspoken rule.

"Gracie! Reese is here!" says Mom from the other room.

I get up from my desk and grab the single rose that I bought last night from the flower shop. I leave my room and head towards the kitchen, where I see Reese and my mom talking with a cup of coffee in each of their hands.

"Your mom really needs to try out this recipe I found." says my Mom

"Will do Aunt Melinda." says Reese as he is brushing my mom off.

He looks weird today, like something is up. I can't be sure about what it is, maybe he's just nervous about the Reapings.

"You ready?" I say smiling, he eyes the rose in my hand and almost has a frown on.

"Yes. Let's go."

I grab my jacket and put it on over my dark blue dress. I button up the buttons and walk outside into the brisk morning air in District 1.

"It's cold." I say wrapping my arms around my chest.

"I know, this reminds me of the day-" he pauses and then frowns. "Never mind."

I pause and stare at my cousin and give him a sympathetic look. "You can talk about him Reese. I can handle it...he was your friend too."

"Grace, I just don't think we should be visiting him. It's been six years, and he's gone now. Just let him rest." he says as he steps in front of me.

"Reese...he was my best friend." I say looking confused. "I can't just stop… I mean. He'd want to be remembered."

"Grace why do you care so much about Onyx? You didn't know him like I did." he says as he runs his hand through his hair. His eyes have a weird look in them. I can't place it.

"Excuse me? Is it suddenly a contest?" I ask insulted. "Cause if you want to play it that way, we were best friends since we were 4. We always hung out. Every day. Without fail. Do you know how many fake weddings I planned with the kid? Or how many kids we were planning on having? Like yeah, we were young and I might not have entered the academy the same year as you guys, but-" I stop and roll my eyes. "Why do I even have to explain myself? If you have a problem with that then leave. I'm not a 12 year old girl scared to go to my friend's grave anymore."

"Damnit, Grace! I killed Onyx, okay?! I killed Onyx!" He's screaming at me and clenching his fist. "You didn't know him like I did!"

My heart starts beating right in my chest. I feel like someone picked up a rock and threw it into the glass house that I made for myself all these years. My foundation shaken, my trust shattered into nothing.

"Reese...that's not funny." I say with tears welling up. "You shouldn't say that."

"Grace! Why would I joke about that?!" he says. His breathing is picking up pace and his eyes look stressed, "I would never joke about something so terrible. You know me, Grace!"

"Yes I know you! That's why I don't believe you!" I say trying to walk around him and head towards the graveyard.

He stops me and grabs onto my arm.

"Grace I-I killed him! T-That night h-h-he killed Lucres, and I didn't know what to do!" he says. I stare at him with my mouth opened wide, unable to comprehend what he's saying. "Jona left and we were spotted by Soren."

"Soren Aravelo? Get the hell out Reese!" I say. "Stop telling me this!"

At this point the neighbors on my street are turning on their porch lights, and looking out their front windows. I remember that it's 6:30 in the morning, and start walking down the street.

"No, Soren the Capitol stylist!" he says following me down the street. "Yes Soren the trainer, Grace!" he's shouting at me, and I just keep walking. "Onyx blamed the death of Lucres on me, and Soren thought I did it! So he made me pick up a knife and pushed Onyx towards me, and the knife h-hit him in the-"

He's cut off as I turn around and my hand makes impact with his face.

"You son of a bitch." I say coldly and plainly. "How dare you try and get me to not go today, and how dare you question my friendship with someone! "You didn't know him like I did!"" I say in a mocking tone, "why, because I didn't kill him? Because I didn't stab him with a knife?!"

He looks at me upset and tries to talk, "I'm tired of talking! Just get the hell away Reese!"

I turn around and walk away. This is freaking great. I just know how to pick them. My first best friend dies, and then my second best friend, who also happens to be my cousin, killed my first best friend. My life could be a damn soap opera.

I arrive at the Graveyard and walk to the grave that I know too. 7 rows back, and 3 rows over, and there he is. Onyx Redwall. Written in stone.

"A great son, friend, and tribute." I read outloud as I sit there.

I want Reese to pay for what he did. For lying to me all these years. For acting like everything is ok, and that he is someone that would look out for me. Until what? Until a trainer told him to stick a knife in me. No. He's going to pay. He's going to feel what I'm feeling right now. Complete and utter betrayal.

"I'm so sorry Onyx." I say as the tears begin to flow. I lay the rose down on his grave, and just sit there as I watch my tears hit the cold ground under me. "I just wish there was something I could do."

Wait. There is something I can do. I can go into the games. Sure it's not my year to volunteer, but I was going to get it next year anyways. I'll volunteer, and I'll kill that son of a bitch cousin of mine. Kill him for the murder of my best friend. For the betrayal that he's causing me right now.

"Onyx. I promise. Soon, and very soon...your death will be avenged. I'm going to volunteer, and I'm going to destroy Reese." I say, "And when I do, I'm going to make sure he knows that it's for you."

 **Reese Belavaire, 18;**  
 **District One Male (CreativeAJL)  
**

I can't stop thinking about it. Grace hates me now, and I don't blame her for it. Onyx is dead because of me. Hiding it from her for these past six years was something else. I just couldn't deal with the guilt anymore, especially not after visiting his grave every year, on this special day. The day that I'm supposed to volunteer. The day that I sign death's contract and do my best to ensure that I bring honor to District One.

But one thing I didn't know I was going to do today was just come out and tell Grace what I did six years ago. That's what I get for being so frank with people. It's not my fault; it's just a weakness of mine, and I can't find a way out of it. It was two hours ago when she slapped me and walked away, but it feels like ten seconds ago because the stinging pain on my cheek still burns.

As I stare into the mirror in my room, I can see the small cut that she left from the force of her slap. My mouth gapes open as I let out a deep sigh. I'm just so done with all of this. First of all, I have to go into these damn games because that's just what I'm supposed to do! Second, I tried to tell Grace the full story, but she just wouldn't listen.

The rain was pouring roughly on the ground that day, threatening to smash our heads in. The noise that it let out on the stone-covered homes was almost terrifying; sounding like a dragon breathing fire. I remember Jona, Lucres, Onyx, and I were just playing around with the academy weapons that we stole. The small knives and short-swords were all we could manage to sneak out, since the spears and rapiers were too heavy to carry.

Onyx accidentally killed Lucres that day with a jab to the neck, and when Jona realized, he completely left me alone. Every time I see Jona in the streets, it's so awkward between us. Walking across the corner that day was Soren—dear sweet Soren who we all looked up to—and he was looking at us with a deadly stare. His glare was too much for me to handle. I was just frozen, speechless... dead.

His deathly glare made me think he was gonna kill the both of us, and Jona got a free-pass out. Onyx freaked out, blaming the death of Lucres on me. Nobody even knew about Lucres after that day. We all figured that he left District One and got eaten by wild animals or something, but I knew; Onyx knew; and Soren knew, too. I can even remember the exact words that Soren said when Onyx tried to blame the kill on me.

''Don't hesitate to do it again. Pick up the knife,'' his voice harsh, the stare that he gave was frightening and almost emotionally devastating. ''Use a great weapon like that knife to kill Onyx the same way you did that pitiful boy—it adds a bit of style to your training, don't you think? Killing at an early age isn't something that every career tribute can say they've done. So show me what you did before.''

He pushed Onyx straight towards me, and I just didn't know what to do. Uncontrollably, my knife jammed straight into Onyx's throat, pushing through the back of his uvula and to the other side of his neck. Watching as he fell with the knife still in his throat made me dizzy and want to throw up. I grabbed the knife and repeatedly stabbed him in and out; in and out; in and out. But that's what I was raised to do; I have to kill in order to make District One proud, and one of my best-friends was the first one to go.

By my hands...

It hurts so much. You don't even know the feeling of killing your best-friend, and then hiding it from his lover. It hurts so, so, so much. I just want to rip my hair out of my head and cry. Cry until all of my tears are dried up, but that's not something I would usually do. Crying isn't something that's common for me, and Onyx's death definitely isn't something to cry about.

He deserved to die. After killing our friend—and blaming his death on me—he deserved every single cut that he could get. It's not my fault for doing what I did. Ever since Onyx's death, I've just been cold. Cold to people who are hurt; cold to people who are undeserving; cold to people who I don't even know! All of this is because of one man: Soren Arevalo—one of the most known trainers in the Academy.

That's who I owe this sorrow feeling that's in the pit of my stomach to.

Soren Arevalo.

My head quickly jolts up, making eye-contact with the timer on my dresser. The Reapings start in a couple of minutes, so I better get going soon. Luckily for me, I live near the Square. Even so, I'm still hurting on the inside. Everyone sees me as this likable and charismatic guy, but the secrets that I'm hiding make me hate myself.

I sneak out the window that I left open to get back home—just because I didn't want my mom knowing I was back; she would freak if she saw the mark on my face. My hand moves forward, brushing my trimmed eyebrows and making its way towards my slicked back hair. The way that it stands up leaves me entertained and composed, as I usually am.

The freezing cold wind that brushes against my hair in a soft manner makes me grin from ear-to-ear. Just knowing that today's the day that I'm gonna volunteer makes me happy. Killing those kids isn't gonna be enjoyable; not every career is bloodthirsty. Trust me, it really hurts on the inside. I've killed once, and who knows how many times I'll do it again in the Arena? Not me. Once I get there, then I'll know.

As I make my way towards the Square, I notice a ton of people waving at me and giggling. I've been getting a ton of praise for being the chosen volunteer this year. Everybody else is acting like I'm a King or something. It's good that they think of me like that, but there's a point where everyone needs to learn their place and stop sucking on my-

''Please step in line and get your fingers pricked,'' a peacekeeper says, breaking me from my thoughts. I step into the shortest line and everyone is offering me to skip them and get my finger pricked quicker. Who am I to reject their offers, though? ''Hello, Reese. You nervous about volunteering today?''

I smile at the young female peacekeeper. We're always talking whenever we meet in public or wherever, actually. She's kind to me, and is always flirting, too. Am I that attractive? Because I'm not one to care much for my looks. Being hit on and crap like that doesn't appeal me, but it sure does have its benefits.

''No, not really,'' I tell her, letting out a deep sigh as I do. ''It's just a big day, you know? But I've been working for this my whole life, so I know that I'm ready. I'm not like the other tributes from here who are all looks and charm.''

''Oh, I know that,'' she says as she puts her finger up to her mask. Alright then... ''Good luck, Reese. I hope to see you in a week or two, because I've got something special for you. I think you'll be quite excited to see it.''

She waves me off as I walk away, but not before winking at her and getting to my age section. That's when I see her. Grace. She stares at me with sadness in her eyes, but something also filled with pure hatred. As she walks to the seventeen-year-old section, she flashes me a smile but I know it's fake. She absolutely hates me, and knowing that, she'll probably be rooting for someone to kill me in the Arena. I ruined everything for her, and now she's looking for revenge. I know she is. She might not be saying it, but I can see the rage in her eyes.

She's fierce.

After the Treaty of Treason—read by District One's mayor—our usual escort, Crowley Blanchard, walks out and starts speaking ridiculous nonsense in that irritating Capitol accent of his. The video that our President has left for us plays, showing his reaction and telling us the reason why we're here. Honestly, I couldn't care less about all of this—not after everything I've been through.

As the video finishes, Crowley slowly walks towards the male bowl, placing his hand in and snatching a slip out of the bowl. I draw closer on the edge of my... standing?-since I'm not actually sitting. Who am I gonna volunteer for today? I stare out towards the eighteen-year-old section, looking straight at this year's female volunteer—Candiss Lorele. She's a beauty. As I continue staring, she looks back and catches my eye.

She sends a wink my way, and I'm left speechless. Just a grin is all I can give her, even though I hate doing things like this. It's so repetitive and annoying, but it's calming. It's conflicting, and my indecisive nature for anything just angers me at times.

''Wesley Chanteau-''

''I volunteer!'' I shout out, running to the stage without a moment's hesitation. As I make my way past the fifteen-year-old section, I get a great glimpse at Wesley. He smiles at me, leaving his hand out for me to high-five him. I don't want to be a douche to the kid, so I give him a light rub of the head. The applause that the crowd is giving me is definitely something else; deafening, actually. I wasn't expecting that.

I stare at Candiss as she blows a kiss and gets ready to volunteer. ''What's your name, son?'' asks Crowley, as he stares at me. I give him a light chuckle and then answer.

''Reese Belavaire!'' my smile grows more and more. He rubs his hand against my hair, complimenting it as he goes. I don't appreciate this, but I'll let it slide. ''I hope to see you all in two weeks. I'll do my best for this wonderful District.'' He slowly walks over towards the girls' bowl and pulls out a slip.

''Holly Rydel!''

''I VOLUNTEER!'' a familiar voice shouts out, and it's not Candiss'! The crowd gasps as my cousin walks up to the stage and plants herself right next to me.

''What's your name, dear?'' Crowley asks Grace, as he eyes her and grows curious because of the audiences reaction. Dammit, Grace, what are you doing?! Is she serious?! She's not gonna only get me killed, but herself, too! She doesn't know what she's getting into. The Academy didn't choose her for a reason! Unless... S-She's plotting against me... Grace..!

''Gracelynn Love, and I'd like to tell everyone here a little story, though.'' oh, no... ''Once upon a time, a kid named Onyx was alive and well here in District One. That was until my cousin,'' she says, indicating to me. ''and that piece of shit trainer,'' she points to Soren. ''Plotted a plan to kill him. Onyx Redwall is dead because of these two.''

She turns to me and gives me the same twisted smile that I've seen her give before. ''You can thank him for what's coming to you, cous.'' she grabs my hand and forcefully shakes it. I stare back out towards the audience and see Candiss staring in complete shock. This was her last year, and it was all stolen from her because my idiot cousin doesn't know the entire story!

''That's not what happene-'' She quickly covers my mouth and stares into my eyes, the glint that shines shows how angry she is. She just doesn't know what actually happened! I quickly remove her hand from my mouth and glare at her, tightening my jaw in complete anger. I calm down and stare out at Soren, who just stands there with his mouth gaped open, with people surrounding him. He nods his head and closes his eye as he motions me to go forward.

Without a warning, I slowly approach Grace and give her a sly smile. My steps pound against the Arena stage as I walk towards the Justice Building and enter. As I sit down, I can't help but just think about all of the idiotic things that she's done—ever since Onyx and her met, and even up until now. Even though she's a smart girl, the things she does are idiotic.

I just hope that she knows what she's getting herself into, because I'm not holding anything back. I entered these games to win...

And that's exactly what I'm gonna do.

 **A/N: Heyy, guys! Ansley here! And Caleb, of course ;) I hope you guys liked this chapter, and hopefully it was sufficient enough for your average liking, or whatever. Gracelynn was submitted by Cayylubb, and Reese by yours truly. This was definitely fun for Caleb and I, especially since it's our first time in something like this. Both of these tributes were definitely fun to write, and we hope that you like them. Both of these tributes sure have quite the relationship with one another, wouldn't you say? Especially since the truth was all revealed this chapter.**

 **District One was just a blast to write, especially since they're one of our favorite Districts—definitely more so mine xD Anyways, we'd like to thank you for reading. Especially Caleb, he absolutely loves you guys and wants you guys to love him back. But besides this, we've got a couple of questions for you guys. Hopefully it's not too bothersome. Ahaha, let us know your opinions.**

 **Who's your favorite?**

 **Why are they your favorite?**

 **Do you agree with Reese or Grace?**

 **You think Grace should've listened?**

 **Any idea on how terribly their relationship has descended?**

 **Thanks for reading, guys! We hope that you liked this chapter, and we'll see you all next time. So long for now! Bye! ^-^**


	2. UPDATE

Hey guys, I'm looking for someone to take over the District 2 male since I haven't been able to contact the author in about a month. If you know anyone who would like to participate or you would like to yourself, please contact me via PM. Thanks.


End file.
